The Smile Effect
by deathrosekitty
Summary: The two girls who affected him the most were now a couple. And he's supposed to just smile about it. Jori, one-sided Bori and Bade. Spinoff from I'm Done Running.


**I don't own Victorious.**

This is kind of a side-story to the trilogy of Jori one shots I wrote. This is about Beck's feelings on how the girl he used to love and the girl he fell in love with after have feelings for each other.

_The two girls who affected him the most were now a couple. And he's supposed to just smile about it. Jori, one-sided Bori and Bade. Spinoff from I'm Done Running._

**The Smile Effect**

Girls fall all over themselves for Beck. It's something that he's used to, something that he no longer minds. He knows they only care for his appearance and to be cruel to them for that is something he would never do.

Beck smiles and those girls swoon. He laughs and they barely hold back from mugging him. So accustomed is he to this he almost doesn't notice the violent girl sharpening scissors outside his locker.

Her name is Jade West and she never takes no for an answer. She doesn't fall over him or act like an idiot. Jade says it how it is, how she feels, and it's so different from the norm he's used to Beck's half in love with her before he realizes it.

Jade's love comes at a price. He isn't trusted. She doesn't like the other pretty girls surrounding him. Surprise, surprise the beautiful girl who kicked down his front door and asked him out is insecure about the place she holds in his heart.

Beck smiles and believes that it'll eventually go away. That she'll be the kick ass girl he fell for if he ignores all the other girls who he didn't care about in the first place.

Tori Vega comes in shortly after that. Tori is sweet and outgoing. She's always in some sort of trouble, but her talent or her problem-solving nature wins against her problems in the end. Everything that Jade can't be or refuses to be is inside Tori and he finds himself comparing the two girls.

Jade dyes her hair black so she doesn't have to have the same hair color as Tori. Jade's rude comments cross lines Beck didn't know they could whenever the other girl is around. He thinks it's insecurity once again, but once they break up because of Jade's controlling nature he starts to see another side to the feisty girl.

Beck watches as Jade hones in on Tori. Like a missile to a target. Jade watches the other girl a little too often, her eyes straying in places where girls usually don't go.

He starts dating Tori. Tori is fun and touches the places inside his heart Jade didn't get to. They had their arguments, but it never went as far as Jade's wrath went.

Jade treats Tori even worse. The worse she treats the kind girl the more Tori tries to make peace. Finally Beck opens his eyes to see that the lingering stare that Tori returns. The one he didn't want to see.

Beck smiles as he sits Tori down and explains to her the crush she had on his ex-girlfriend that she didn't see herself. He knows he could ignore it and be with Tori. But the countdown until both girls are together is ticking away in his head.

Tori comes to him from time to time to try to find out what to do to win over Jade. Beck offers his knowledge freely. As his recent ex-girlfriend runs off, he wonders why the only girls who didn't blindly worship him fell in love with each other.

He sees Jade and Tori getting closer together. Jade pushes him away to sit in between them. Beck eats and leaves, so he could watch them without anyone knowing.

Jade's making rude comments, but Tori doesn't seem to mind. Tori is absently flirting with the dark haired girl and the two are almost touching in a way that makes Beck wish he was in Jade's place.

He fell out of love with Jade a long time ago, but he still hasn't gotten over Tori. Not that he would state that to anyone.

Beck notices after that day that Jade and Tori hold hands. He sees them kissing. All that happiness is wasted on him. In a lot of ways Tori and Jade were a better couple than Jade and him or Tori and him. Jade pushes limits, Tori soothes the wounds. Tori proves that Jade's the only one she wants, Jade no longer worries about losing the person she loves.

He can't even be jealous of them. He has no right to be when he helped them get together in the first place.

So Beck keeps smiling, he keeps ignoring what's going on. Since one day he knows that the pain of seeing his two ex-girlfriends together will eventually fade.

He smiles and acts as though everything is okay.


End file.
